


Wedding Night Sonata

by justsare



Series: Wedding Night Sonata [2]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsare/pseuds/justsare
Summary: In which Hugh and Dot find themselves alone on their wedding night.





	Wedding Night Sonata

“Have fun, you two,” Bert laughed as they got out of the cab. He gave Hugh a knowing smirk and swung back into the motorcar.

“Bye Dot, Constable,” Cec added more quietly.

Hugh and Dot exchanged nervous glances before walking into the Windsor. They held hands tightly as they approached the desk. The concierge looked up from his ledger. “Ah, you must be Constable and Mrs Collins,” the man exclaimed.

“Yes, sir,” Hugh replied, nonplussed. He and Dottie exchanged glances again.

“Your bags are already in your room, and there's some champagne for you as well. Is there anything else you'll be needing this evening, Sir? Ma’am?”

Dot found her voice first. “I shouldn't think so, Sir, thank you,” she replied.

“Splendid! Peter here will show you to your room.”

The newly married Collinses allowed themselves to be escorted, not to the ground-floor room they were expecting, but to one of the suites on the fourth floor. Hugh awkwardly made to give the bellboy a tip but was refused (“that's been taken care of, Sir, but thank you”) and suddenly they were alone in the grandest hotel room he'd ever set foot in. Dottie, accustomed to her employer’s taste, smiled serenely at him.

“Was this all Miss Fisher’s doing?” Hugh asked quietly.

“I imagine so,” she agreed with a smile. “She's very generous.”

“It's too much, Dottie,” Hugh protested, “she's already letting us stay at her house while she's away.”

“Do you want to go and argue with her?” Dot smiled gently. “Let's just accept this gift, Hugh, and enjoy it.”

Hugh smiled sheepishly. “It IS pretty grand, Dottie.” He reached out for her hand and they explored the suite together, blushing at the bed with its covers turned down. When they came back to the sitting room, Hugh took both of her hands in his. “So. Mrs Collins.”

Dot beamed. “Mr Collins.”

Hugh blushed and let go of her hands, busying himself opening the champagne, the cork coming off perfectly in his hand. He poured them each a glass and handed one to her. “To us,” he offered.

“To being married at last,” she replied.

Hugh nodded and they touched their glasses together, then each took a sip. After a moment they both spoke at once.

“I'm so nervous,” Hugh admitted.  
“I'm very nervous,” Dot confessed.

Dot smiled. “Why are you nervous?” she asked quietly.

“I don't want to hurt you,” Hugh said quietly. “I know it usually hurts, for girls - ladies. I want it to be good for you.” His face had blushed scarlet.

“I…” Dot paused, had another sip of champagne, and stifled a giggle. “I had a little...talk...with Dr MacMillan,” she admitted quietly.

“You did?” Hugh’s voice squeaked a little. “I talked with the Inspector,” he confessed.

“The Inspector! Hugh!” Dot knew she was blushing scarlet as well.

“Well, who else would I…” Hugh trailed off, because Dot had bent to remove her shoes.

Dot stood and stepped out of her shoes. Their eyes met and Hugh’s face had changed. He wasn't blushing now, and his eyes were blazing. He stepped closer to her, and she looked up at him. Hugh wrapped his arms around her, rather more tightly than he would ordinarily have done, and kissed her soundly.

Dot felt herself relaxing against him as his lips explored hers, her lips parting as Hugh’s tongue brushed against them. She squirmed a little and instinctively pressed closer to him. Hugh’s strangled moan made her press closer, trying to elicit the same sound again. He responded by sliding his hands down her back to her hips, pulling her against him more tightly. It wasn't the first time she had felt his arousal, but it was the first time she deliberately ground herself against it, both of them gasping into each other’s mouth and breaking the kiss to stare at each other.

“Dottie, you're so beautiful,” Hugh whispered, his hands still on her hips.

Realizing they were both fully clothed, Dot reached up with hesitant fingers to the first of Hugh’s shiny buttons, slipping it gently from its hole, her fingers brushing the newly exposed skin at his throat. He drew in a ragged breath, his fingers tightening against her hips. Slowly they began to undress each other, their hands trembling as they touched skin for the first time. When they were both down to their underclothes, Dot shyly ran her fingers under the waistband of Hugh’s shorts. “Maybe we should…” she began timidly.

“Move to the bedroom?” Hugh suggested quietly, his eyes caressing her bared shoulders and collarbone, trailing his hands tenderly up and down her arms. She shivered at the sensation and smiled up at him, her own hands moving to glide across the planes of his muscled chest. She nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

Hugh and Dot both had another sip of champagne, and he held his hand out to her. She took it shyly, allowing him to lead her into the bedroom. Hugh took a deep breath before turning to face her, dipping his head to catch her lips with his, drawing her into a deep kiss. They'd had a few such kisses before, saying goodnight at the kitchen door, Mr Butler melting into the shadows, the Inspector’s and Miss Fisher’s laughter floating in from the parlour. Always they'd broken apart with a gasp, putting some distance between them, Dot flustered, Hugh desperately trying to hide his arousal.

Hugh wasn't trying to hide it now, couldn't have if he'd tried. His cock was straining against the fabric of his shorts, a small wet spot starting to seep through. Dot glanced down and then couldn't look away, unconsciously licking her lips. She reached out tentatively, her fingers stroking him from root to tip through his smalls. Hugh groaned. “Dottie…” She looked up, concerned. “Nobody’s ever touched...that...but me,” he explained awkwardly. “I'd rather actually get my clothes off before...it's all over.”

Dot blushed, running her fingers across his abdomen instead, but he wrapped his fingers around her hand, gently moving it away from his skin. He reached slowly for the hem of her camisole, feeling a sudden startle at the erotic softness of the silk. “All right?” he asked softly, and Dot took a deep breath before nodding. He inched the fabric up slowly, watching as the creamy skin of her stomach was exposed, stopping before he got to her breasts to steady himself. He uncovered her brassiere slowly, then continued to raise the camisole up and over her head, his gaze transfixed by the revealed swell of the top of her breasts, the silk forgotten in his hands as he stared at her creamy skin.

Dot watched his face as she reached up to undo the bra herself, emboldened as always by the adoration written plainly across his honest face. He held his breath as she pulled the fabric away, revealing her breasts to his unrelenting gaze.

Hugh bit back a groan as her breasts spilled from the confinement of the bra, her dusky nipples bared to his view. His hands reached up of their own accord and hovered, not touching her, until she smiled and breathed “touch me…” in invitation. He cupped her flesh reverently, barely breathing as her chest heaved in response to his touch, a shudder running through her and into him and through his body as though they were already joined. That thought made his cock twitch violently and he worried it really would be all over before he began. He closed his eyes and took a deep, juddering breath. The Inspector had assured him that his first time would probably be very quick, but he hadn't told him what to do if he came in his pants before it ever started. Hugh opened his eyes as Dottie’s hands closed around his, moving his hands over her breasts, feeling his rough palms scrape her nipples, making her moan. He moaned in response. “Dottie…” he breathed. “You're so beautiful, and you feel so good. I love you so much.”

“I love you, Senior Constable Collins,” she murmured back, pressing herself into his hands, her own hands leaving his to slide down to his waistband again, dipping beneath it with soft fingers.

When her fingers brushed the head of his cock, his strangled gasp made her eyes fly open. He made to push her away, but she slid her hand more fully into his shorts, touching him softly. He pulsed against her fingers, and her eyes widened as she felt the smooth skin, wondering at how softness had such hardness contained within it. Her tongue came out again to moisten her lips, and her breathing had quickened. Hugh’s hands fell from her breasts as she tugged his underwear down, and he stepped out of them without taking his eyes off her face. She was staring at his cock, her cheeks, throat, and chest flushed scarlet, her trembling fingers reaching out to wrap around his throbbing erection. Hugh held his breath, trying to think of anything he could to distract him from his wife’s tentative touch. He watched her face, saw her licking her lips again, and imagined her lips wrapped around his cock. He knew some women took men into their mouths, but the Inspector had been very clear about waiting until Dot was ready. His cock throbbed almost painfully and he knew he had to get control of himself. Dot stroked him slowly. “Dottie,” Hugh gasped, urgently trying to push her away, but Dot only pressed closer, pressing her breasts against his chest as she continued to stroke him against her belly. “Dottie... I can't... I don't... I'm going to…  _ohhhh_.”

“Shhh, it's okay, Hugh, it's all right, let it go,” she murmured reassuringly, still stroking him, too softly and slowly for his usual taste but it was her fingers, her skin, so much skin against his, he couldn't take it and came with a shout, his seed coating her belly. When it was over he swayed on his feet, and she wrapped her arms around him, sticky fingers against his back, holding him to her and holding him up.

“Dottie, I'm sorry,” he began, embarrassed, but she shushed him gently.

“Dr Mac...she said that if you…” Dot blushed somehow even redder than before. “She said it would make our first time better, if you weren't as…”

“Desperate?” Hugh offered ruefully.

“Excited,” Dot corrected with a smile.

“Oh, Dottie. Nothing is going to make me less excited to be with you. Not that. Not a hundred years.” He smiled at her and bent, scooping her up in his arms and depositing her, laughing, onto the bed. He went into the bathroom and wet a cloth, coming back to wipe the semen from first her belly, then his. He climbed up onto the bed beside her. She looked down self consciously at her body spread out on the bed, naked except for the silk knickers that had appeared in her dresser that afternoon, along with the brassiere and camisole that now lay discarded on the floor. She felt exposed, but when she looked up at Hugh and saw the way she was looking at her, something inside her gave a small shiver of pleasure. He was gazing at her the way he sometimes did, adoration written plainly on his face. His erection hadn't ever fully gone away, and his cock was standing straight up again. He reached toward her slowly, hooking his fingers in the sides of her knickers, dragging his gaze up her body to meet hers. She nodded, and he slowly eased the fabric down her legs, his eyes transfixed by the small patch of curls at their apex.

Dorothy shivered, seeing the naked hunger on his face. Hugh ran his hands slowly up the insides of her legs, palms grazing her calves, up her thighs. He paused, uncertain, and looked to her for reassurance. She smiled, biting her lip in shyness, and he smiled back before bending down to press his lips to the inside of her right thigh. She whimpered, and he moaned softly. “Dottie? You remember that book Miss Fisher gave me?”

She nodded apprehensively.

He continued, “there was something that I read that...I asked the Inspector about.” His face flushed, and he realized he needed to stop talking about Miss Fisher and the Inspector, now of all times. Dot nodded encouragingly. “It's…” he faltered. “Can I try it?”

Dot smiled. “We’re married now, Hugh,” she said softly. “We can try...everything.”

Hugh nodded and took a deep breath, his gaze travelling down her body and falling again on the soft curls a few inches away from his fingers. He slowly slid his hands further up Dot’s thighs until his fingers grazed the strawberry-blond curls.

Dot held her breath as he drew nearer to touching a place she had barely explored, herself. Finally his finger stroked gently down the seam of her labia, and she whimpered, her eyes watching his face as he gently parted her lips with his fingers, his expression filled with love and wonder as he took her in, his fingers touching her tenderly. He bent his head and kissed the inside of her thigh, then again, higher. And then Dot watched in amazement as Hugh leaned in and kissed her clitoris. She felt like she was floating, part of her watching Hugh, while part of her was somewhere up near the ceiling, writhing in ecstasy. Muffled moans and cries from Miss Fisher’s boudoir, and a short but pointed talk with Dr Mac, had both failed to adequately prepare her for the explosion of her first orgasm. Her hips bucked, startling Hugh, who pulled back uncertainly. “Hugh,” she gasped, “how did you do that?”

“Are you all right?” Hugh reached for her hands and held them.

“Hugh, I think…” Dorothy tried to pull herself together. “I think...I understand why Miss Fisher used to like to have company so much.”

“So you…” Hugh swallowed. “So I…” Dot nodded. “Can I….do it again?” Hugh asked with a grin.

“Oh _yes_ , please!” Dorothy moaned.

Hugh bent his head, parting her lips with gentle fingers, placing another tender kiss against her clitoris, then flicking it with his tongue, slowly settling into her, exploring her with the tip of his tongue and then the flat, tasting her as he discovered the faint trickle of wetness escaping her. She writhed beneath him, and soon he was holding her down with his arms as his fingers still held her spread for him, licking determinedly at her soft flesh until with a cry she spasmed beneath him. He pulled back and sat up, watching her as she calmed, his hands gently sliding up and down her thighs.

“Hugh?” she murmured softly.

“Yes, Dottie?” He slid up the bed beside her, kissing the corner of her mouth.

“I want…” she blushed, placing her hand on his chest and sliding down towards his throbbing erection.

“Ohhh,” he breathed. “Not yet, Dottie,” he murmured, gently brushing her hand away, sliding his own down her belly, remembering what the Inspector had said when he'd gone to him, so worried about hurting Dottie that he'd been desperate for advice. He let his fingers slide gently through her slick folds, listening to her soft moans filling his ears, and slowly eased a finger inside her. He leaned down to kiss her and she cried out into his mouth, her fingers wrapping around his wrist to keep his finger inside her as she shuddered around it. When her orgasm had subsided he gently eased his finger out, and then back in, adding a second finger. He felt the barrier of her hymen against his fingertips and stroked gently, in and out, and she moaned as he pressed gently against it, teasing and stretching. She came again, breathlessly, and her body writhed against his. He hadn't been prepared for how responsive she was, how receptive to his every touch, how readily she'd succumbed to her own pleasure. It was driving him mad with wanting her.

“ _Please_ , Hugh,” she gasped into his mouth, and he groaned.

He withdrew his fingers and clambered awkwardly over her, holding himself up on one arm, the other reaching down, sliding again through her soft folds and making her moan. He wrapped his fingers around his cock and took a deep breath, guiding himself to her entrance, looking down to make sure, pressing forward until just the very tip had entered her. He looked back up to her face.

Dot’s face was flushed. Her hair had worked its way loose and her curls were splashed across the pillow. Her lips were swollen, her eyes bright. “Dottie, do you remember when you were upset because I couldn't remember what you were wearing when I met you?”

Her brow creased, and she nodded.

“It's because all I saw was your face. You're so beautiful, Dottie, and you don't know it - you can't know how beautiful you are to me. You're all I've ever wanted.” His voice was thick with emotion, and her own eyes shone with unshed tears. “Ever since then I've dreamed of this, our wedding night. Even when I was afraid. I dreamed of this. And now we’re here, and Dottie…” he paused, his hips inching forward, and her lips parted as he slid a little further into her, and he leaned down and kissed her softly. “...it's so much better than I ever imagined.”

Hugh bent close and kissed her again, all of his strength put to stopping himself from plowing into her. “Take a deep breath, Dottie,” he murmured into her mouth, following instructions, and as she did he eased forward. She was so wet that he slid easily, and they both moaned as he sheathed himself completely inside her.

“Oh god,” Hugh choked, gritting his teeth against the nearly overwhelming pleasure, squeezing his eyes tightly shut, barely maintaining control. “I promise I'll get better at this, Dottie,” he whispered.

She leaned up to kiss him in response, her tongue flicking against his lips. “Silly,” she whispered against his mouth. “You're already amazing. You're everything I've ever wanted.”

He opened his eyes to see hers smiling at him, and slowly he began to move inside her, shuddering as her tight walls clung to him, easing slowly back and forth inside her. On the third stroke she pushed her hips up to meet his and he was lost, spilling inside her with a roar of pleasure, burying his face in her neck as his hips bucked helplessly against her, dimly registering that she was crying out, too.

After a while Hugh raised his head, sliding off of Dot to lie beside her, gathering her in against his broad chest. She curled into him, fingers absently stroking his skin. “Hugh,” she murmured dreamily, nuzzling her face against his chest. “I love you.”


End file.
